oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Leek
|image1= |caption1=''Xenoverse 2'' Design |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Dragon Ball'' |creator=User:LeeHatake93 |full_name=Leek |alias(es)=Leek Half-Saiyan Whelp Time Patroller |birthplace=Unknown Planet |residence=Conton City, Earth |species=Half-Saiyan, Half-Human |age=26 |gender=Male |height=5'11" |weight=235 lbs }} }} ' ' is a fan character designed by LeeHatake93. He resides in the ''Dragon Ball multiverse. Leek is the name of a half-Saiyan warrior raised on Earth several years after the defeat of Frieza on Planet Namek in the Dragon Ball universe. He was raised by his adoptive parents before his world was thrown into chaos. With the only known heroes of his world missing in action, Leek discovered his Saiyan heritage and stepped up to defend his world. Little did he know that this decision would make him a key protector of not his world, but several others as well. Leek was the son of the Saiyan outcast, Raizon, and a human woman named Reiko, on an unknown planet outside of the jurisdiction of the Galactic tyrant, Frieza, several years after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Despite the care taken in hiding from his forces, however, Raizon was unable to escape from Frieza's scouts and, wanting to protect his family, took his only son, wrapped him in a blanket, and sent him off in a small shuttle to another planet brimming with life in a faraway galaxy. He had heard rumors that another Saiyan had been sent to this "Terra" planet before, and hoped that his son would find safety until he could send Reiko to join him. However, when Frieza himself showed up, Raizon stood his ground, but was unable to defeat him. Meanwhile... Leek's shuttle arrived in the Milky Way Galaxy, heading toward a planet called Earth. Landing in a meadow just outside of a neighboring town, Leek's shuttle was discovered by a young woman named Mirai Iwata. Curious as to where this child came from and why he kept repeating the word "leek", Mirai took the boy home and showed him to her husband, Hayato. The two were surprised when they removed the blanket and saw that the boy had a tail. Hayato recalled seeing something similar a few months prior, and recalled that the people who attacked Earth, known as Saiyans, had tails. Frightened by the revelation, Hayato was reluctant to have anything to do with the boy, but Mirai insisted that he was just a child and couldn't possibly be as terrifying as the Saiyans that attacked the Earth. She then insisted that they raise the boy themselves. Hayato still wasn't sure if it'd be a good idea or turn on them later, but nonetheless, he agreed to raise the boy. The couple named him "Leek" after hearing him repeat the name over and over. They took his shuttle home and kept it hidden after taking several items from it. A strange headset that seemingly beeped at random, a small suit of armor of some kind, and several other miscellaneous oddities. As Leek grew, he developed several unique traits, such as an unnatural body strength for a 12-year-old, nearly insatiable appetite, and always wanting to learn to fight. When he began to question his strange tail and why his parents didn't have tails, Hayato and Mirai reluctantly revealed his Saiyan heritage. To their surprise, Leek claimed that he always knew he was a Saiyan, as his kind possess an inherent memory complex. He wanted to know why he was on Earth and whether Hayato and Mirai were Saiyans or not. When they revealed that they weren't Saiyans, they were surprised by how well Leek reacted. Despite now knowing that they weren't his true parents, he didn't think of them any differently. Considering how arrogant and ruthless the other Saiyans were many years ago, they were impressed by Leek's kind nature. When Leek heard about other Saiyans living on Earth and the threat of a monster named Majin Buu, he wanted to go out and fight alongside them, however, Hayato and Mirai forbade him from doing so. Despite his impressive strength, they feared for his safety and didn't want him to get involved. Regardless, he dedicated the next couple years to intense training, increasing his abilities beyond what he had learned before, learning some martial arts moves from Hayato himself, and somehow mastering energy techniques simply by seeing them performed on TV by a group of warriors who called themselves the Z-Fighters. At the age of 17, Leek finally parted ways with his parents as he wanted to take part in a martial arts tournament. He arrived a few days later and was matched against a fighter known as Vegeta. Somehow, Leek felt something from this fighter, a sort of familiarity and a powerful aura that seemed to be holding back its true potential. For the first time in his life, Leek felt a rushing feeling and legitimate excitement to be fighting someone. However, before the two could trade blows, the sky turned dark and a giant dragon appeared in the distance. Suddenly, a bright light flashed and the dragon disappeared. Vegeta, and several other fighters from his group vanished and a darkness engulfed the tournament arena. Thinking of Hayato and Mirai, Leek rushed out to get home as quickly as possible, however, the world he knew had disappeared and re-invented itself as a new world, filled with darkness. Wanting to set things right, Leek set out in search of anyone who would have answers. Over time, he met several mentors who challenged him to fights and helped him on his quest, teaching him new tricks like flying and new energy techniques to add to his arsenal. He eventually met and befriended a man named Piccolo, who guided his training in a new light, teaching him his signature technique and telling him stories about Goku, Vegeta, and other warriors who protected Earth in the past. He sent him on his way and Leek finally came upon a name: Omega Shenron. With the identity of the person who flung the world into chaos now known, Leek was determined to defeat him and fix his world. When Leek finally tracked down Omega Shenron, the two came to blows. After a few close calls and near defeats, Leek awakened his Super Saiyan blood and managed to defeat the evil man. However, despite being victorious, the world remained unchanged. With nothing else left, Leek remembered the stories Piccolo told him about the Dragon Balls and with all seven having already been gathered by Omega Shenron, Leek summoned the legendary wish-granting dragon. As he made his wish to restore the world to normal, Leek noticed something off about the dragon, sensing darkness in its heart. It had been corrupted and attacked Leek. Using his new abilities, he was able to defeat the dragon in battle and restore its senses. Once again, he made a wish to restore the world to its original state, but the dragon told him that the world had been damaged beyond repair, and he couldn't undo the darkness that had infected it. Heartbroken, yet still determined, Leek changed his wish, wanting to bring back all of the innocent lives destroyed in the conflict and resolved to fix the world himself. Five years down the road, Leek was summoned to yet another strange world, landing in a place known as the Time Nest. Here, he was enlisted by Trunks to help fix distortions in history, and it led to a skirmish between the Time Patrol and two time breakers known as Towa and Mira. Leek later pushed his powers to the limit and awakened a Super Saiyan 2 form, which allowed him to destroy Mira and force Towa to surrender. Before he could celebrate, however, Leek was faced with one last challenge: the Demon God Demigra. Finally meeting the legendary Goku, Leek teamed up with him, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time in order to defeat Demigra once and for all. In the skirmish, however, Leek and his team were brutally defeated. Before Demigra could destroy the universe, however, Leek managed to travel back in time to before Demigra's arrival, warning the past Goku, Trunks, and Supreme Kai of Time of the impending danger. Goku, impressed by Leek's resolve, shared some of his own powers with him, inadvertedly awakening a hidden power that had previously never been heard of by any Saiyan. Leek transformed into a silver-haired form with a white aura and blue markings on his face. In this form, Leek's powers increased exponentially, evenr surpassing that of Goku's Super Saiyan 3 transformation. With his newfound strength combined with Goku's, Leek destroyed Demigra and finally restored this alternate world's timeline. Parting ways with Goku, Leek was now content with himself and felt accomplished. All he wanted now was to return to his world and get back to fixing it. After leaving the Time Nest, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time returned Leek to his original world. However, before they left, the Supreme Kai of Time left a time scroll with Leek, telling him that he'd never know when he'd need to use it again. Trunks added that due to his selfless nature, Leek had one last time quest to complete: restoring his own timeline to normal. Thanking them for their help, Leek returned to the day of the martial arts tournament and managed to reach Omega Shenron before he wished the world into chaos, defeating him rather easily with his new transformation, which he dubbed "Super Saiyan Sage". With his world back to normal, he finally faced Vegeta in the martial arts tournament, however, he threw the match, knowing that it wouldn't be a fair fight with his Super Saiyan Sage form. He returned home and met with Hayato and Mirai, telling them of his impressive journey he had been on. However, his stay at home didn't last long as he was soon approached by two unknown people: a kid with spiky hair holding some sort of key-shaped sword, and a young man wearing glasses who greeted him by name, despite the two having never met before. Leek's journey was just beginning... Leek is tall, well-toned Saiyan male with a Caucasian skin tone. He has spiky black hair that changes styles over the years and dark red, almost-brown eyes, a rather unique trait for a Saiyan. As a child, he had long, unruly hair. As he matured, however, he keeps his hair cut short, while retaining a spiked style. Unlike full-blood Saiyans, as a half-Saiyan, Leek's hair can be cut and grown back. As a child, Leek wore a battle gi with a red undershirt, black gi top, purple belt, blue pants, and black martial arts shoes. During his quest to find Omega Shenron, he wore black pants, a red sleeveless shirt, black armbands, and white boots. When he joined the time patrollers, he added a dark blue jacket to this outfit, much like the one worn by Trunks. During his time patrolling journey, he traded in his shirt and arm bands for a grey top with Saiyan armor and Saiyan gauntlets. He traded his old boots for a pair of Saiyan boots as well, styled after Vegeta's. Like most Saiyans, Leek can eat large amounts of food with a seemingly insatiable appetite, routinely trains himself to be a better fighter, and enjoys fighting strong opponents, often choosing not to fight if his opponent can't match his power, and pushing himself beyond his normal limits when an opponent is stronger than he is. However, unlike most Saiyans, Leek is kind-hearted and will willingly throw his pride aside for the sake of his family and for the sake of the world itself, wanting to protect it no matter the cost. He especially shows this when he discovered that the family that raised him was an adoptive one, yet he still treated them with respect and considers them to be his actual family. He even showed concern for the safety of a stranger as he forfeited a match against his world's Vegeta, as he could sense that he'd be able to easily outclass him in battle. Another unique trait that Saiyans often don't possess is Leek's apparent lack of a temper. Though he does get angered at the threat of destroying innocent lives, he doesn't get flustered when his opponent taunts his strength or in the case of someone like Goku, exhibits a power level far beyond his own. *'Martial Arts:' Leek is skilled in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. *'Ki Manipulation:' The energy that fuels all of Leek's techniques and abilities, such as flight. **'Quick Study:' For most simple techniques, Leek can learn a fighting style or energy technique from observation alone. However, this does not apply to everything, merely martial arts and some low-grade Ki attacks, such as Solar Flare. **'Special Beam Cannon:' The signature technique of the Namekian, Piccolo, Leek can fire a piercing energy blast through his opponents. **'Galick Gun:' One of Vegeta's signature skills, Leek learned this when training with Trunks in the future. It is a purple energy blast that charges quickly, but is not as powerful as a Kamehameha. **'Kaioken:' A Ki technique that quickly boosts its user's power and speed, giving them a red aura. However, as this technique puts a large strain on the user's body, Leek rarely uses it in battle, especially since he possesses a Super Saiyan form. Learned from King Kai during his time traveling journey. **'Supernova:' A large energy ball that burns with the intensity of a tiny star. Leek picked up this technique fighting against an alien of Frieza's race. **'Kamehameha:' A powerful energy blast used by various warriors from the Turtle School, namely Son Goku. Leek learned this move when he met a man named Krillin, and later increased its power when he fought alongside Goku. **'Final Spirit Cannon:' A small sphere of energy with an explosive power behind it, which can be thrown. Leek learned this move from Goku's father, Bardock, in his time traveling journey. **'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most powerful signature moves, it is a Ki blast that packs a bigger punch than Goku's Kamehameha. Learned from Vegeta after Leek becomes his student. **'Spirit Bomb:' A multi-sized sphere of natural energy that is exceptionally effective against evil warriors, and can cause multiple levels of destruction. Learned from Goku when Leek helped him fight Frieza in his time traveling journey. *'Super Saiyan:' A powerful transformation exclusive to Saiyans and Saiyan offspring. This form turns the user's hair blonde, gives them a golden aura, and boosts their power. Awakened in his battle against Omega Shenron. **'Super Saiyan 2:' A more powerful, evolved form of Super Saiyan that further spikes the hair upward and adds lightning to the Saiyan's aura, while increasing his power. Awakened in his battle against Mira and Towa. **'Super Saiyan 3:' Another evolution of the Super Saiyan line, this form increases the Saiyan's physique, loses their eyebrows, and grows their hair to a rather lengthy size, further increasing their power. However, unlike the other Super Saiyan forms, this one is difficult to maintain for extended periods of time, and is rarely used by Leek, who prefers to keep to his standard or Super Saiyan 2 form. This form will be awakened by Leek in his second time quest. *'Super Saiyan Sage:' A form that is currently exclusive to Leek, this transformation causes his hair to turn silver, his aura becomes white and flame-like, and he obtains blue markings on his face as his eyes turn yellow and gain large pupils. This form surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and even matches Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form in power when its full potential is awakened. Also, unlike Super Saiyan 3, this form can be maintained as long as his other Super Saiyan forms. Awakened before his second battle with Demigra, after Goku shared some of his power with Leek. *'Super Saiyan (Blue Sage):' A form that has yet to be given an official title, Leek's evolved state of Super Saiyan Sage is awakened during the Tournament of Power. It takes on characteristics of Vegeta's perfected Super Saiyan Blue form and Goku's Ultra Instinct state. Similar to the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan state attained by both Goku and Vegeta, Leek's hair turns blue as he obtains a divine aura that takes on the blue flame-like state of Ultra Instinct's design. His facial markings become thinner and shine a silver color as his eyes gain arge pupils, similar to Vegeta's Super Saiyan beyond Blue state, now shining a purple color, rather than either blue, like Vegeta's, or silver, like Goku's. This form's power level is far beyond the previous transformation, able to match the power of Vegeta's Ultra Blue state when first awakened. The form is at first referred to as "Super Saiyan Blue Sage", although another suggestion by Whis is "Super Saiyan Saint". *'Time Scroll:' Given to him by the Supreme Kai of Time, the Time Scroll allows Leek to freely travel to any point in history, providing him with unlimited time travel. However, he only uses it to fix distortions in history, rather than abusing his power. *'Raizon:' Saiyan survivor/Father, unknown fate *'Reiko:' Human woman from unknown planet/Mother, deceased *'Hayato Iwata:' Martial arts trainer, adoptive father *'Mirai Iwata:' Adoptive mother *'Violet:' Future Daughter *'Lattux:' Alternate timeline counterpart *'Fused Leek:' Himself, merged with Lee Hatake *'Piccolo:' A Namekian and former mentor to Leek *'Son Goku:' A Saiyan raised on Earth, helped Leek awaken his true power *'Vegeta:' The prince of all Saiyans and future mentor to Leek *'Future Trunks:' The son of Vegeta from an alternate timeline and fellow time patroller *'Chronoa:' The Supreme Kai of Time. She is female Kai who rules over history. Gave Leek a Time Scroll *'Sora:' The wielder of a Keyblade from the world of Destiny Islands. Travels with Leek, LH93, and Jay Marston *'LH93:' A young man from an unknown world that somehow possesses encyclopedic knowledge of multiple worlds. Leads the team of Leek, Jay Marston, and Sora *'Jay Marston:' Former criminal-turned-cop from the Rockstar Connected Universe, skilled with firearms. Travels with Leek, LH93, and Sora *'Lee Hatake (Naruto Universe)': Fusee, Dimensional counterpart *'Time Patrol:' Fellow time patrollers from across the universe **'Hale:' A member of the alien race that Frieza belongs to **'Xylo:' A Namekian whose power comes from the fusion of his father and eight brothers **'Jelli:' A female Majin who joins the team **'Rose:' A woman from Earth trained in martial arts and energy techiques *'Omega Shenron:' Threw his world into chaos, Defeated (twice) *'Towa and Mira:' A pair of time travelers who tried to rewrite history, Mira was defeated, Towa is still at large *'Demigra:' An evil time manipulator that nearly destroyed history, Defeated *'Zen Kai:' An evil Kai who turned against his kind and rose to power as the demon god, Akuma *'Kakarot:' An alternate version of Goku whose sole purpose is to eradicate the multiverse of his counterparts *The name "Leek" both follows the trend of Saiyans being named after vegetables, and is a play on Lee Hatake's name. *The jacket and gloves that Leek wears during the Tournament of Power bear homage to Allen Stark. Leek Head.png|''Xenoverse'' design Leek_Evolution.png|Leek's evolution throughout the years Leek_Sprite_Large.png|Leek's sprite design Leek Pic.png|Leek's outfit after his first time patroller journey Xenoverse_2_Leek.png|Leek's placeholder design for his second time quest Crossover Vita Battle.png|Leek in The Crossover Game Leek Pose 1.png|Leek's design when his first time patrolling journey began Leek Stand.png JUS Leek.png Leek Sprites.png Leek UT Xeno.png Fusion_Leek.png|Leek fused with Lee Hatake Leek XV2.png|A close up of Leek's new time patroller outfit Super Leek.png|Leek as a Super Saiyan Leek 3.png|Leek as a Super Saiyan 3 Leek XV2 Pose.png|Leek's new time patroller outfit Leek ToP.png|Leek's outfit during the multi-universe Tournament of Power New Leeks.png|Leek's updated evolution Leek Modern.png|Leek's appearance after the Tournament of Power Blue Leek.png|Leek as a Super Saiyan Blue in Xenoverse 2 Leek Today.png|Leek render AAFE18A3-9F7B-4E6A-9987-156B956F7049.jpeg|Leek as a Super Saiyan Blue Evolved in Xenoverse 2 A44286F3-2AEE-4069-AA6E-D92871E6B208.jpeg|Leek standing with Rose 07F54849-FE4A-4D97-B62B-4791A856E5C8.jpeg|Leek with Kakarot in the Tournament of Power D0BB479F-41F7-4847-865A-837722722F49.jpeg|Leek fighting alongside Violet in the Tournament of Power 3E2E9F1B-3DEB-4F53-AB93-FAEF3A7AF329.jpeg C74F14E0-4CE0-4389-9E83-4F9F9DAD2FDF.jpeg B2E002CF-F96A-4025-A8CF-264ECA843251.jpeg CDCE760B-D0FE-4FA0-826B-CBE8B88F1541.jpeg 078107A4-114A-4134-9038-C894D9683140.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:LeeHatake93's characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Humans Category:Characters who can change form Category:Gluttonous characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Non-human mammals Category:Non-human primates Category:Articles with one-word titles Category:Featured articles Category:Martial artists Category:Saiyans Category:Monkeys